The Lost Princess
by NorthStarGirl
Summary: Kayley's life is turned upside down when she ends up in Narnia with the Pevensie's and discovers things about herself she never knew, and falls in love with the Just King of Old.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

Chapter 1 : Kings and Queens of Old

I walked across the school yard looking around me. I sighed. It was finally the weekend! I saw Lucy across the street and she waved for me to come over. Oh, so sorry. My name is Kayley Clarke. I've been best friends with Lucy and Susan for as long as I remember. Same with Edmund and Peter. I'm Edmunds age.

Susan walked up beside me and linked arms with me.

"Hey." She said. I smiled.

"Hey." I said as we crossed the street and stopped at the news stand. Susan picked up a newspaper as as looked for Lucy.

"Hello." A voice said. I turned around to see a boy talking to Susan. She smiled politely and looked back down. I heard them talking, but I sort of tuned then out as I looked for Lu. I turned back to Susan.

"What's you name." he asked her.

"Phillis." She said blankly.

"SUSAN! KAYLEY!" Lucy cried running towards us. Susan groaned slightly. "You'd better come." she said pulling my sleeve. We followed Lu down into the underground and we pushed through a crowd chanting fight. I saw peter and i sighed. I felt someone beside me. Ed stared at his brother. I knew that look on his face all too well.

"Ed, no.." I said trying to grab his arm before he ran into the fight. Lucy and I huddled together, not wanting to look while Susan had a pained expression on her face. I heard whistles blow and Lu and I looked up. Officers were there and telling the boys to act their age.

I sighed and picked up my stuff as we all headed to a bench and sat down. I looked at Ed and smiled slightly. I really fancied him, but I didn't understand why they always had to get in fights.

"Your welcome." Edmund said to Peter sitting down next to me.

"I had it sorted." Peter said, clearly annoyed. I sighed sand looked down at my feel.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"He bumped me." He said bluntly.

"So you hit him?" Susan asked

"No, be bumped me, then tried to make me apologize. Then I hit him." Peter said sitting back down.

"Is it so hard just to walk away?" Susan asked. I giggled slightly. Ed gave me a weird look.

"Aren't you tired of being treated like children?" Peter asked us.

"We are children." I pointed out.

"I wasn't always." He mumbled. I looked at Lucy for an explanaiton, but she was looking at Peter. Susan stiffeed suddenly.

"Quickly, pretend you talking to me!" she said urgently.

"We are talking to you." Ed noted. "What's going on?" I smirked.

"Seems like that boy there, has a crush on Susan, who he now thinks is name Phyllis." I said my smirk turning into a grin.

"Ouch!" Lucy cried standing up. "Something pinched me."

"Ow, Peter, stop." Ed said getting up. I jumped slightly as I felt it.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lu, what are you talking about?" I asked her. I was starting to wonder if this was a joke.

"Everybody hold hands!" Susan said grabbing Lucy's and Peters. Edmund grabbed my hand without hesitation, which made my blush slightly and look down, making a piece of my long brown hair fall in my face.

"I'm not holding hands with him!" Edmund exclaimed. As wind started picking up and the station started tarring apart before me.

"Ed just do it!" Susan shouted. I closed my eyes and I felt Ed's grip on my hand tighten. Suddenly, all of the noise stop and Ed's grip on my hand loosened, but didn't let go.

"It's alright Kay. You can open your eyes." He said gently. I slowly opened then to see we were in a cave. Ed and I walked out together, hand in hand and I saw the most beautiful beach o had ever seen. The water was almost clear blue. I started running towards the water where the girls and Peter were already playing, dragging Ed with me. I let go his hand and took off my shoes, sweater and jacket and ran in, sending a huge splash into Lucy's face. After a while, we got out and started walking about.

"I can't believe were back!" Lucy said happily.

"Whe…" I started but got cut off by Peter

"I know! It seems almost untouched." He said.

"Wha…" I tried again before Susan cut me of. She was up ahead.

"You might want to rethink that Pete." She said. As we all got to where she was standing, we all let out a gasp.

"I don't remember any ruins." Edmund said frowning. Ok, now I was frustrated.i walked up inform of them and yelled;

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!" they all looked at me, clearly startled. I was usually calm. Ed started grinning.

"Welcome Kayley, to Narnia."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

Chapter 2 : Who lived here?

I can't believe Narnia was real! My grandfather always told me stories about a place called Narnia and he told me he went there, but I always thought it was fantasy! Edmund explained everything about Narnia to me that I didn't know from my grandfather's stories as we walked together through the ruins. It seemed grandfather forgot one **very** important thing. Aslan!

"So, then we became, Queen Lucy the valiant, Queen Susan the gentle, High King Peter the magnificent and I'm King Edmund the just. "We lived in Narnia for a long time until we accidentally stumbled back into the wardrobe and we were children again!" I laughed.

"Wow Ed, that's so cool!" I practically shouted. "Ooh! Could you teach me how to sword fight?" he chuckled.

"Of course." He said smiling at me. I looked at him, so obviously wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. I looked up see Ed standing beside me, a smirk clearly plastered on his face.

"Here" He said offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling, then realizing how close our faces were. Edmund looked at me then started leaning towards me. I did the same. I felt his lips gently on mine before he pulled away. I stared at him and he abruptly looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly letting go of my hand and starting to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and kissed him again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. I pulled away.

"For what?"" I asked now grinning like an idiot

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said quietly while gently putting his forehead on mine. I smiled. He let go and took my hands. "Kayley, will you be my girlfriend?" I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Does what answer your question?" I asked. He nodded and intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked up the hill.

"Who do you think lived here?" I heard Lucy ask as we walked towards them. Susan was walking around when her foot bumped something and then she bent down and picked up a gold chess piece.

"I think we did." She said looking at the piece.

"Hey, that's mine." Ed said, "From my chess set."

"What Chess set?" Peter asked walking towards Susan.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, now did I?" he asked chuckling.

"Look." Lucy said pushing everyone until they were standing in a row. I stood next to Edmund.

"Don't you see it?" Lucy asked.

"Cair Paravel." Peter breathed. We walked around for a bit more before I heard Edmund gasp slightly.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Lucy asked from behind me.

"I don't know, but this didn't just happen." Edmund said kneeling beside catapults. "Cair Paravel was attacked."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much for every one who's been reading! xx, NorthStarGirl **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia<p>

Chapter 3

The Treasure room

We were walking when we found a door. Peter ripped off a part of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"Don't suppose any of you have matches?" he asked us.

"No, but do you think this would help?" Ed asked pulling a torch out of his bag.

"You couldn't have mentioned that sooner." Peter said laughing slightly. Ed smirked and went down first as the rest of us followed. It led into a room where there were four large statues with trunks underneath them.

"Kayley!" Lucy said, "Come see. Girls clothes are much more interesting than theirs." Lucy said laughing. I let go of Edmunds hand and walked over to her. She took out a dress and put it up to her. "It's so big." She muttered.

"What do you expect?" Susan asked. "You were a lot older." Lucy smiled.

"I'm sure there's one in here that will fit you Luc. I'll help you look." I said.

"Oh no! I must have left my horn on my saddle the day we left Narnia." Susan said sadly. Lucy gasped and pulled out a beautiful purple dress with green leaves embroidered around the waist, sleeves, and bottom and had a V-neck.

"This one is perfect for you!" Lucy exclaimed giving it to me. I laughed. The boys left the room while we changed, and we left and waited outside until they were ready. Ed found a spare sword and a quiver full of arrows and a bow and gave them all to me.

"We don't know which one you'll be better at." He said. I nodded gratefully. As we were walking, Ed put his arm around my waist.

"What's up with you two?" Lucy asked curiously. I felt my face get hot.

"She's my girlfriend now." Edmund said smiling. Lucy and Susan squealed.

"Finally!" Peter said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly Ed, what took you so long?" Susan asked while giving me a smirk. I giggled slightly.

"I always knew that would happen. Now we don't have to listen to Kayley go on and on about Edmund like she always… OW!" Lucy cried as a stepped on her foot. I smiled sweetly at her and she got the message. "Now my foot hurts." She said with a fake pout before bursting out laughing with Susan and me. Edmund and Peter looked like they were having a very hard time not laughing. We were walking on the beach. It had started getting a little bit windy. I suddenly felt a little dizzy and I gripped Ed's arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. i felt my legs give under me, but I never hit the ground. I felt someone's arms come around me and then I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it was quite short. :P <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia!

Chapter 4 : I can't remember

_A little girl, who I recognized to be me when I was around two, was riding on the back of a man while a boy, who looked about a year or two older than I did walked beside him. I followed them. The man put the girl down and told them he'd be right back. I, or she got up and started walking. She walked past a lamp post. The boy called out to her, realizing she was gone, but I didn't hear him. I kept walking until I ended up walking into something with a lot of fur until suddenly; I tumbled out of a wardrobe, where a man was just about to leave. He turned and saw me, his eyes widened. He came over to me and picked me up. _

"_Oh my. Looks like a little Narnian tumbled out." He said playfully, but then looked at the wardrobe. He tried seeing if there was a way back, but it became a wardrobe again. He smiled sadly at me. "I'll find you a good home. My daughter and her Husband want a daughter. You will be loved so dearly by them. I can't imagine how your own family must be feeling." He said sadly. He spotted a small necklace around my neck. It was a gold shell with my name on it. "Kayley." He said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said lovingly before walking out of the room with me. _

"Kayley?" please wake up." I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. I groaned slightly and opened my eyes. I looked around me as my vision came into focus and saw Lucy, Susan and Peter all sitting around me. I realized my head was on Edmunds knee. I got up slowly rubbing my aching head.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"I was going to ask you that." Peter said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head was used to bat a cricket ball." I said. Edmund chuckled.

"And here's the Kayley we all love who makes no sense." He said dramatically. I poked my tongue out at him which make him laugh.

"We were just walking, and all of a sudden you just, fainted. Lucky Ed caught you though." Lucy said. I smiled at him.

"I honestly don't know. Sorry though, for causing trouble." The all looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you apologizing? It happens to everyone at least once!" Susan said laughing. I shrugged as they all started to get up. Ed pulled me up and we gathered our things and kept walking. We heard shouts coming from somewhere a little ahead of us. Two men in military attire were holding what looked to me like a dwarf out of the boat. It looked like they were going to drown him! We ran further up.

"Drop him!" Susan said. Without even knowing what I was doing, I strung my bow and lifted it. I aimed at the man holding the dwarf, and shot. It hit him square in the chest. He dropped the dwarf and Susan shot the other one. Edmund and Peter dove in to the water. Peter came out with the dwarf and Edmund close behind pulling the boat. Lucy cut his gag and bonds.

"Drop him!" the dwarf shouted. "That's the best you can come up with? They were doing a mighty fine job of drowning me without your help!"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan grumbled.

"Why were they trying to drown you anyways?" I asked. The dwarf looked at me.

"Their Telmarines. It's what they do." He said. The name Telmarine... Why was it so familiar? "You should know."

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

You aren't a Telmarine?" the dwarf asked in surprise. I turned to Ed.

"Ed, what's he going on about?" I whispered. He looked equally confused.

"What are Telmarines doing in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where have you been for the past few thousand years? Living under a rock?" the dwarf exclaimed.

"Something like that." Lucy said frowning.

"Oh come on. You can't be serious. You're it? The Kings and Queens of old? You've got to be joking! And who's she?" he asked pointing to me.

"High King Peter, the magnificent." Peter said extending his hand for the dwarf to shake.

"Probably could have left out the last part." Edmund said smirking.

"Probably." The dwarf said. Peter handed the dwarf his sword.

"You don't believe us?" he asked, though, it was more in the form of a statement.

"Oh you don't want to do that boy." he dwarf said taking the sword.

"Not me. Him." he said pointing to Edmund. "He wasn't called the finest swordsman in Narnia for nothing." He said before walking back. Ed walked forward and drew his sword. I watched as the dwarf lunged at Ed, who blocked it with ease. I was truly amazed by Edmunds ability with a sword. Just as it seemed the dwarf would win, Ed came back, full force, and the dwarf was disarmed, Ed pointing his sword at him, and both breathing heavily.

"Oh my." The dwarf said. Ed walked back to me. I kissed his cheek.

"You were amazing! I had no idea you were that good!" I said. He smiled.

"There's a lot you're going to learn here love." He said slightly amused and he wrapped his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who's reading my story! 3 NorthStarGirl**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Do I really have to do this every chapter?<p>

Chapter 5 : Get us to the Narnian's

"They're so still." Lucy said looking up at the trees. Trumpkin, as we learned was the dwarf's name, snorted while rowing the boat that had belonged to the soldiers.

"What do you expect? Their trees." He said plainly.

"They used to dance." Lucy replied sadly. I looked over at them, just imagining how wonderful it must have been to see the trees dancing. Edmund put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's beautiful here." I breathed. He kissed my jaw lightly.

"Not as much as you." he mumbled pulling away slightly. I blushed.

"Aww!" Lucy squealed while Peter and Trumpkin looked at each other and shrugged.

"It wasn't long after you lot left that the Telmarines invaded Narnia. Those who survived retreated deep into the woods and the trees retreated so deeply into themselves, they haven't been heard from since."

"How could Aslan have let something this bad happen?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin snorted. "I thought he abandoned us around the same time you lot did!"

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said defensively.

"Well it doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?" Trumpkin retorted.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter said like a true king.

"Edmund, do you know why were here?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Not entirely to be honest. Something isn't right here, so I guess we've been brought back to fix it. Its kind of our job." He said with a grin at the end. I laughed at the way he said it. We got off the boat and I went to walk with the girls. Susan and I were thinking of a good nickname for Trumpkin and we didn't notice that Lucy had snuck off.

"Hello there." Lucy said gently to a bear that then turned and looked at her hungrily. I ran to her and tried to pull her away.

"Lu, I don't really think that's a good idea.." I said but she looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're friends" she said pulling me forwards with her.

"Lucy, he doesn't seem very friendly." I noted trying to pull her back with no avail. She shook her head.

"Don't judge him by appearance Kayley." She said as we got closer to the bear. "You'll find many things here aren't what they seem to be." I nodded as she pulled us closer. I had a really bad feeling about this. As we got closer, the bear turned its head and looked at us.

"Hello." Lucy said again. The bear reared up on its hind legs and started advancing on us, growling.

"Lucy! Kayley!" Peter shouted. Edmund turned to us, his eyes widened in horror.

"Don't move!" Trumpkin shouted. The bear started coming faster and Lucy pulled my arm and we ran. Then Lucy's foot snagged on a branch and we both tripped.

"Shoot! Susan! Shoot!" Edmund cried. I closed my eyes and pulled Lucy closer to me, but nothing. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the bear on the ground with an arrow in its chest.

"Why wouldn't it stop?" Lucy asked near tears as Peter helped her up. Edmund pulled me up and put his arm protectively around my waist.

"After being treated like a stupid animal for long enough, you become one." Trumpkin said moving towards the bear.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter started hugging Lucy. Trumpkin looked at the Kings and Queens with a saddened expression on his face.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." He said as he knelt down and began skinning the bear. I burring my head in Edmunds chest as he hugged me. I looked up and saw the look he was giving Trumpkin and the bear and he turned and put his head on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**I made it longer )**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (this is getting tiresome)<p>

Chapter six : Oh brother…..

"Peter, we must have been past this place at least five times now. Face it, were lost." Susan said.

"See, that's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in their heads." He said as he kept on walking.

"No, this because we've actually got something in them!" Lucy said.

"We should have just listened to the DLF!" I said throwing my head back in frustration. Lucy and Susan agreed.

"DLF?" Edmund asked.

"Dear little friend." Susan explained. Trumpkin looked at Edmund with the oddest expression I had ever seen.

"That's not at all patronizing, now is t." he said sarcastically to Edmund. Ed laughed. We kept on walking.

"Face it Pete, were lost." Lucy said.

"Were not lost!" Peter growled which started Lucy.

"No, were just going the wrong way." Trumpkin groaned as Peter continued walking.

"There used to be a river here. Yu could walk across." Peter said looking the edge. "There must be another way down."

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin said sarcastically. We all turned to look at him. I glared at the dwarf.

"See Peter, the water must have eroded soil over time which…" Susan began before Peter cut her off.

"Su, right now, I really don't care." Peter said snapped. I looked around and saw Lucy starring at something.

"Aslan!" she exclaimed. I gasped. The lion was truly majestic. "It's Aslan! Don't you see him? He's right… he was right there." She said. "You saw him too, didn't you Kay?" I nodded.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked in a teasing way. I frowned at him.

"You two, it was probably just your imaginations." Peter said.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown ups!" Lucy said. I put my arm around the girl who had become like my little sister.

"I am a grown up…" Trumpkin stated. Edmund stepped forward.

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." He said coming to Lucy's rescue. "and if Kayley saw it too…" He started to saw but then everyone started walking away. "Well, I believe you two anyways." He said smiling.

"Thanks Ed." Lucy said walking away to catch up with Trumpkin. She and the DLF seemed to be getting along very nicely, which left me with Edmund, not that I was complaining. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Your very sweet." I said shyly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You missed." He said softly and leaning forwards. Just as he was about to kiss me a broke away. He looked shocked and slightly hurt.

"You'll have to catch me first." I said running towards the others. I heard Ed catching up behind me and I hid behind Peter who gave us a quizzical look. He then picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Sorry Ed, but it looks like she's my prosier now." Peter said smirking. I tried squirming out of his grip but he only held on tighter. Ed stood there wondering what to do, then walked away and out of view. "Looks like your knight in shining armor is yet to come, my lady." Peter said in a very sophisticated voice before everyone began laughing.

"Pete, are you going to put me down?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said.

"PETER!" I cried out. He chuckled but kept on walking. Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes, scaring Peter, making him drop me and I fell right into Edmunds arms.

"I stand corrected." Peter said now wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Well played Ed!" he said then turned around and kept walking.

"I caught you." Edmund said looking at me.

"Yes, in more than way." I pointed out.

"And now, I believe we had a deal." He said putting me down.

"Oh did we now?: I asked him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair. After about two minutes, we heard someone clear their throat. Susan stood there with an amused expression on her face. I blushed and put my head in Edmund's neck.

"Shut up." He told his sister playfully, wrapping his arms around me. Susan walked towards us and u felt Edmunds arms get pulled off me and Susan grabbed my arm.

"Ahh!" I squeaked as she pulled me over to where Lucy was.

"Girl time!" Lucy shouted. I looked back at Ed who was laughing his head off. The three of us fell back a bit from the rest of the group.

"You and Ed are so cute together!" Susan squealed in a very unSusan like way. "it sure took you two long enough to get together though."

"What?" I said stopping abruptly. Lucy giggled.

"We knew you liked him, because obviously you told us, and we got it out of him that he liked you and we um… kind of told him." Lucy said quickly. I stared at her and started laughing. "you're not mad?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm kind of happy that you did. I don't think I ever could have." I said giving her a reassuring smile. "So, tell me more about Aslan." Lucy's smile got even bigger (which I didn't think could happen) We kept on walking until Trumpkin suggested we stop for the night. We were all gathered around a camp fire now that it had gotten dark. I was between Lucy and Edmund, who was already asleep along with Trumpkin and Peter. Susan, who was on the other side of Lucy turned to us.

"Why do you think you tow saw Aslan, and I couldn't?" she asked letting her disappointment shine through, as well as doubtfulness.

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough." Lucy said matter of factly. Susan only nodded and turned on her other side, falling asleep.

*Dream*

_I was still around the age of one or two. I was sitting on my grandfather's lap as he was playing with me. He looked happy._

"_You may not be my family my blood, but your my granddaughter forever." He said and kissed the top of my head before taking me to my room. "Now I know Narnia has changed a great deal since I was there, so you'll just have to bear with me." I grinned up at my grandfather as he sat down. "You know, when I was there, there were no Telmarines in Narnia."_

"_Caspian." I said quietly. Grandfather looked at me in shock. _

"_Caspian?" he repeated to himself. He then looked at me. _

"_Now Kayley, please, this is very important. Who is Caspian?" he asked. "is he your brother?" I nodded and clapped. _

"_Baba." I said. Now, from my watch point I laughed. Did I really say that? _

"_So you do have a family." He said smiling. "now you have two." _

I woke up with a start and then realized Edmunds arm was around my waist. I fingered the gold shell that hung around my neck. Grandfather said I've always had it. That was only a dream though, right? I couldn't possibly be a Narnian. My Mother's name was Anna and my father's name was John. I had a brother named William. I started to feel panicked. I got up quietly and decided to go for a walk. The sun was only starting to rise. I put my hand on a tree.

"Are you in there?" I whispered. I felt a movement around me as the pink blossoms on it swirled in the shape of a girl. I gasped. She waved and smiled.

"Hello." I whispered.

"You woke me." she said with a faint whisper smiling. "You brought me back." I heard a gasp behind me and turned. Edmund was watching me with weird eyes. the flower girl gasped and went back into the tree.

"No! Don't go." I said, but too late. Edmund walked to me and put his hand on the tree.

"How did you…" he trailed off. I looked worriedly at him. He walked towards me. "They haven't been heard from in over a thousand years! And you were just with one!" he said in disbelief.

"Are you angry?" I asked carefully. He laughed.

"What are you talking about? That's amazing! How did you do that?" he asked. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I shook my head.

"I have no idea." I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked me.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I woke up because you woke me." he said. I looked down blushing slightly from how I woke up.

"Sorry." I said grimacing slightly. I didn't mean to wake him up.

"Don't worry about it." he said smiling. He leaned down to kiss me but then Susan crashed through the trees.

"Ed! Kay! Come quick!" she shouted. I looked at Edmund with a panicked expression. He grabbed my hand and we ran after Susan. We heard swords clashing and Lucy scream stop. Peter stood, breathing heavily along with another boy, their swords out, glaring at eachother.

"Peter!" Susan shouted as we came into view. They turned to look at Su, Ed and I.

"High King Peter?" the boy asked in a Spanish/British accent.

"I believe you called." Peter said stiffly.

"Yes, you just not what I expected." He said. His eyes lingered on Susan for a little. he looked at me and his eyes went wide.

"Neither are you." Ed pointed out. Caspian ignored him.

"Kayley?" he asked. I looked at Ed. I nodded slowly. He walked towards us and looked at me closer before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He let go of me with tears in his eyes. Ed looked between us and saw my expression, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"What the hell?" I asked taken aback moving closer to Ed. He revealed a leather band around his frit with a gold shell identical to mine. My eyes went wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**I looove Reepi Cheep! isn't he just the cutest? anyways, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. *sigh*<p>

Chapter 7: …..

"I'm your brother!" he exclaimed. A collective gasp came from the crowd. I felt Ed stiffen beside me. My two dreams ran through my head over and over again. I stared at his face. I had always wondered why I didn't resemble my mother or father. I practically jumped on him and gave him a hug while crying. "We thought you were dead!" he said releasing me. I frowned. "You disappeared."

"I did?" I asked, then remembering my dreams. "I did." Realization dawning on my face. "I always thought my family was the Kirke's." I said. He looked so happy right now. I could feel Edmunds eyes on me. I turned to him but he dropped his gaze. I frowned slightly but then my brother tugged my arm.

"Come walk with me. We have a lot to talk about." He said pulling me away from the Pevensie siblings who all stood there in shock.

"Your majesties." A voice came and I froze, pulling Caspian to a stop. I saw a very large mouse bowing to all of us. I gasped. He wore a ring with a feather on it around one ear and had a belt with a sword in it.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Lucy and I said at the same time. We both giggled.

"Who said that!" the mouse demanded, pulling his sword with his tail, throwing it into his hand. Lucy and I raised our hands meekly. "oh, so sorry you majesties." He said sheathing his sword. "but perhaps cautious, courageous or chivalrous would be more fitting for a knight of Narnia." He bowed once more and scurried away. Caspian pulled my arm once more and we began walking.

"So, how are mother? And father?" I asked excitedly. Caspian's expression changed from happiness to one of slight apprehension and sadness.

"They died, Kay." He said quietly. "more like they were murdered." I looked at him in shock. Tears suddenly flooding my eyes. I looked at him and he tried to give me a hug but I backed away from him.

"Let's camp here for the night! Your majesties?" one of the centaurs yelled. Caspain nodded, as did everyone else. Everyone then stopped and slowly settled down. I kept on backing away from him until I broke of running.

"Kayley!" I heard Caspian shout, but I kept running. I heard voices shouting, but I kept running. I ran through the trees until I found a large one that would hide me well. I slid down into a sitting position and started crying. I felt the tree vibrate slightly as a girl came out of it. She was much like the flower girl from earlier, but she was made up of green leaves. She looked at me sadly but didn't say anything. I heard footsteps and I closed my eyes, hoping dearly it wasn't Caspian. I heard the footsteps slow until they came to a complete stop. I opened my eyes to see Edmund standing in front of me, looking at me with a wild expression in his eyes. He walked up to me then dropped down on his knees in front of me, pulling my into him, holding me tightly. I was startled at first at this, but quickly hugged him back. He let go after a while and shifted, so we were both leaning against the tree, both his arms around me while I silently cried. He kissed the top of my head a few times. My crying started to slow. He looked at me.

"T..the….their d..dead." I choked out. Ed's arms held me tighter.

"Who is?" he asked me gently, but I could tell he was panicking by the look in his eyes.

"M..m..my parents." I said putting my head in his shoulder. He sighed and pulled away from me slightly to look at me. "I can't remember them." I said after I caught my breath not talking to anyone in particular. "What if they died because of me? What if everything is my fault? Caspian almost died and i wasn't here to help him." I said tearing up again. Ed was staring at me with wide eyes. He grabbed my hands.

"None of this is your fault, so stop blaming yourself. As Aslan said to me once before, what's done is done." He said. I looked at him and found the nymph approach us. She waved at us and I waved back. Ed smiled then stood up, pulling me with him. "Now, what do you say, we head back before people start to worry." I nodded as he slid his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Thank you." I said. "for everything." Edmund smiled, but didn't say anything as we entered camp.

The next day I walked with Lucy and Susan, our arms linked as we approached a large monument. I hadn't spoken to Caspian since last night. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say.

"What is this?" Peter asked from behind me, eyeing the large monument that was in front of us.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked in surprise. "It's Aslan's How." All four Pevensie's and me shook our heads. We kept on walking towards it. Lucy, Susan, Edmund and I were walking and Peter lagging behind slightly when we entered. Susan gasped. Along the walls were old paintings, sort of like cave drawings, only nicer.

"Peter, you may want to see this." Susan said calling the distracted boy over. Peter came jogging towards us. "it's us." She said looking between her siblings. We kept on walking to where everyone else was and Lucy gasped. In the middle of the room stood a giant, cracked stone table. Lucy walked forward and paused for a moment before turning to us.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said muttered. Peter looked around.

"I think it's up to us now." he said.

"Your Majesties! One of Miraz's men has been spotted!" a faun called running towards us. Peter called a meeting. I stayed with Lucy as people began filing into the room where we were. Lucy and I sat on the stone table.

"Miraz's war machines are on their way. That means those same men, aren't protecting his castle." Peter said to everyone. I knew that look. He had a plan, and he wasn't going to give up easily. This was going to be something.

"What do you propose we do your majesty." Reepi Cheep said. Peter and Caspian both spoke over each other. Peter glared at Caspian and I saw him retreat slightly.

"We have to strike him before they strike us." Peter informed the mouse.

"But that is crazy! No one has ever taken the castle." Caspian protested. Peter shrugged.

"There's always a first time." he pointed out. Trumpkin spoke up.

"We'll have the element of surprise." He said siding with Peter. Caspian looked desperate, but I knew Peter was right.

"But the advantage is here!" he insisted.

"If we tried, we could hold them off indefinitely." Susan said earning her a very deep glare from Peter. A few people agreed.

"I for one feel safer underground." Said Trufflehunter, the badger.

"Look," he said walking to Caspian, "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes. And if their smart, the Telmarine's will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"Ed's got a point." I said. Everyone turned at looked at me. "They're not just going to sit there and do nothing while they _know_ there's an army of Narnian's here. I may not have been here long, but that one's obvious, even for me." Edmund smiled at me.

"We could collect nuts!" Patterwig squirrel pointed out thinking he was helpful. I smiled slightly and I head Lucy giggle beside me.

"Yes, and we could throw them at the Telmarine's!" Reepi Cheep said with fake enthusiasm, "Shut up!" I couldn't help but giggle slightly. If it weren't so serious, I might have been rolling on the floor in a laughing fit. Peter turned to a centaur.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked. The centaur paused, looking between Peter and Caspian and nodded.

"Or die trying." He said with a bow. Suddenly Lucy spoke up.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said.

"Excuse me?" Peter said turning around, confused and slightly aggravated.

"We'll you're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." She said. I realized she was right. But Peter obviously did not.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu." Peter said gently to his sister.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch Peter?" Lucy asked her brother, trying to prove her point Peter stared at her, thinking it over, and for a second I thought he was going to listen to Lucy.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He said before turning and leaving the room. "Everyone, prepare for battle. Lucy, Susan, Kayley, Edmund and Caspian, stay here for a moment." He waited for everyone to leave before speaking to us. "Lucy, I want you to stay here. You too Kayley."

"What!" Lucy and I both protested at the same time.

"Lu, I don't want you getting hurt and neither you Kay. Besides, you can't even fight." He said. I frowned at him, pulling Edmunds sword from his belt. Ed jumped in surprise.

"Oh yeah? Well as only Su and Lu know, I've been sword fighting since I was six." I told him holding the sword up. "Come on." I said, "Or are you afraid to fight a girl?" Peter sighed and pulled out his sword.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said. I rolled my eyes at him. Such a boy thing to say.

"Idiot." I muttered to myself as he lunged at me. I easily blocked it and parried his blade, staking him, and missing him by less than in inch. We continued to fight until I spun around, knocking Peters sword out of his hand and put my blade to his throat. "You were saying?" he stood there shocked and I lowered my arm. "I'm fighting tonight Pete. These are my people as much as yours and I'm not going to sit back and let others do my work for me." Caspian smiled at me, Lucy and Susan shared a glace that practically said, _he was toast before it started_, and Edmund stared at me in shock. Peter nodded.

"But you're staying with Edmund." He said before retrieving his sword. "Understood?" he asked. Worry obvious in his eyes. I nodded.

"I think I can live with that." I said looking at Ed who raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Good job by the way. You're just full of surprises Kayley." Peter said before walking out of the room, followed by the rest. Ed walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where did you lean to do that?" He asked me. I leaned against him.

"My brother and I took lessons." I said before Caspian cleared his throat. We turned to look at him, neither of us realizing he was there. Ed quickly let go of me and both of us turned pink.

"I would like to have a word with my sister." Caspian said. Edmund looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll find you later, ok?" he nodded and left me alone with Caspian.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! first of all, so sorry for not updating sooner. and second, thanks everyone who's been reading! your the best! xoxo, NorthStarGirl**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I own my own ideas though. :P<p>

Chapter 8 : The castle raid

"What did I do?" he asked, his eyes practically begging. I sighed and sat down on the table, motioning for him to come.

"You did nothing, I was just, overwhelmed." I said looking down. "How did they die?" I asked, my voice barely coming out. I could see him shift uncomfortably.

"Mum went missing, and her body was found a few days later, she was kidnapped, and dad was murdered in his sleep. Uncle Miraz did it. I know he did. He always wanted to be king, and the only way for that to happen, was if his cousin wither abdicated the throne, or died." Caspian explained. I looked up at Caspian, determination burning in my eyes.

"Then he deserves what's coming to him." I said standing up. Caspian stood up too and walked towards me.

"You're not mad at me then?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Good." he said giving me a hug. "I've got to check on the progress, and I believe a certain king of old is waiting for you." He said with a wink before walking off. I felt my face go bright pink. Caspian chuckled when he looked behind him. I stood there for a few more minutes before feeling nauseous. I ran outside thinking that fresh air would help. As I was running, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Edmund, but kept running.

"Kayley?" He called after me but I need air right now. I ran until I was outside and sat down on the grass. Edmund came running out after me, breathing heavily from sprinting. "What's wrong?" he asked panting.

"Sorry." I said with an apologetic smile. "I just felt a bit ill. The fresh air is helping. Probably just nerves." I said. He walked over to me and sat next to me. After a few minutes he stood up, offering his hand with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Come on." He said. "I don't bite." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? because I remember very well when we were eight and our mums told us to stay put and we started fighting over a toy, and you bit my hand." I said. He groaned.

"You had to bring that up?" he asked. I giggled and took his hands, letting him pull me up. I came face to face with him. If anyone else could see, it looked like he was about to kiss me, but then he said something I defiantly did not expect. "Dance with me." I was totally surprised.

"Here? Now?" I asked him. He nodded. "There's no music!"

"Does there have to be?" he asked me. I smiled and shook my hand. He smiled and grabbed one of my hands while he put the other one around my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. We started dancing and we were both laughing. Ed twirled me around and pulled me into him and stopped. We were both smiling and laughing. "I love you." he said. my breath caught in my throat suddenly as I slowly looked up at him. After the realization of what he said hit me, I started grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too." I said happily. He smiled and kissed me. I tangled my fingers through his hair. I pulled away, slightly dizzy and he put his forehead on mine then gasped.

"Kayley, you're boiling." He said putting his hands on my face. "You have a fever." I felt a surge of panic go through me. Maybe that's why I was feeling sick, but I had to go tonight. People needed me.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I lied and pulled his hand. "We have to go get ready for tonight." He looked at me skeptically but followed me back into the How.

I wore a long deep green dress with chain mail on it the top. My long brown hair was braided to the side, and I still had that slightly nauseous feeling in my stomach. I had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on my back, and a sword strapped around my hips. I walked outside and Caspian came running over, and hugged me.

"Be careful." He said. I nodded.

"You two." I said. The then walked back to wherever he came from. I walked up to Edmund who kissed me quickly and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded, but I had a bad feeling about this. I felt the nausea come a bit stronger but I forced myself to think of something else. Ed looked at me worriedly. "Stay close to me." He said. I smiled at him and nodded. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my wait and pulled me towards him, and I grabbed his arms, knowing this was going to be a long night. I felt a jolt and my feet were no longer on the ground. Ed's grip tightened slightly as the griffin flew us through the air. I was holding onto his torch which we were going to use to signal the troops. As the castle came into few I gasped. It was huge, but it didn't look very welcoming. Or maybe it was just the fact that we were about to attack it. The griffin set us down on one of the towers and disappeared. Ed yanked my arm and pulled me into a corner as a guard walked by. I nodded in thanks to him. We walked back to the edge and I handed the torch to him then turned to keep watch. I heard the sound of metal and knew they had landed. Ed and I stood in the tower waiting. And waiting. And waiting. We couldn't really talk in case the guards heard us. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air making both of us jump. The torch flew out of Edmund's hand and right down onto the ledge below us.

"Damn it." Ed muttered to himself. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. We were about to walk out when a guard came. Edmund pulled me back, holding me closely. I suddenly felt dizzy and swayed on the spot.

"Ed, I don't feel so well." I said when he realized he was practically holding me up.

"Hang in there." He said kissing my forehead. The guard bent down and picked up the flash light, looking at it.

"I've got an idea." I said walking forward slightly. "Follow my lead." He nodded. The guard turned on the light in his eyes and started wobbling out of surprise while waiting for the spots go away. I ran and jumped off the ledge and landed on the guard, knocking him over, while Ed landed beside me. He got the torch but then two other guards came. "EDMUND!" I screamed as one came up behind him. he spun around and knocked the guy out. Another two came running. Two advanced on me and two on Ed. Weren't there five of them? I wondered before I felt a sharp pain in my side. I gasped slightly, but didn't scream, it would only let them know they got me.

"ED, KAY! SIGNAL THE TROOPS!" Peter shouted.

"A bit busy here Pete," Ed said now down to his last guard with the torch. I knocked all mine out too. I gripped my side where it was now throbbing. I figured it was probably a small cut or something.

"No no no no no." Ed said as the torch wouldn't turn on.

"Here." I said holding out the hand that wasn't gripping my side. He handed it to me and I banged it really hard on the ledge then handed it back to him. He turned it on and grinned at me. We walked around the corner and saw a full on battle waging. A line of archers assembled and we saw two of them aim right for Peter and Susan. We both slid down the roof and knocked them out, yet again, by landing on them. My side ached worse but I shook it off. Maybe I had pulled a muscle. I didn't have time to check it, but it was getting harder to breathe.

"Ed, Kay, Look out!" Susan shouted as all the archers turned towards us. Ed grabbed my hand and ran. He dove through a door and kicked it shut right as a bunch of arrows impaled into it. I yelped slightly when I hit the ground, landing on my side, but scurried up quickly. He barred the door and we ran out. It was a dead end, and the door was being banged on. I knew it wouldn't hold much longer. Suddenly, it burst open. I screamed and Edmund pulled me in front of him and looked backwards, then fell off the edge. I didn't even have time to scream, as we hit something soft. I opened my eyes and saw we were on the griffins back!

"Ed you're a genius!" I said to him as we flew back to the how. The Narnian army following close behind, but then I noticed something. A good portion of our army was still there. Behind a locked gate. I saw many of them fall as they soon became small blurs, until they were gone. I leaned back against Edmund as we approached the how and the griffin let us down. Lucy came running out, then a look of confusion and sadness passed her face when she saw our numbers.

"What happened?" she asked. Peter glared at Caspain.

"Ask him." he said.

"Peter." Susan warned.

"Me?" Caspain said. "You could have called it off, there was still time." I stepped forward to go to my brother, but Ed held me back and I wobbled slightly on the spot. Ed looked worriedly at me, but I just smiled to reassure him.

"No there wasn't thanks to you!" Peter said advancing on him. "If you would have just stuck to the plan, those soldiers would have been alive right now" his voice cracking slightly.

"If we stayed here like I suggested, this definitely wouldn't have happened!"

"You called us, remember?" Peter said trying to keep his cool.

"My first mistake." Caspian mumbled. Peter shook his head.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." He said beginning to walk away.

"HEY!" Caspian shouted. "I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia!" Caspian shouted. I winced slightly knowing this hit a sore spot with Peter.

"You invaded Narnia!" Peter said now advancing on Caspian. "You have no more right to rule then Miraz does. You, him, your father. Narnia was better off without the lot of you!" he said. I had barely ever seen Peter this angry. I'd seen him angry, but this had to make one of the top ten's. Caspian yelled and they both drew their swords. I grabbed Edmunds arm.

"Stop it!" he shouted. A centaur came forward carrying Trumpkin. Lucy rushed over to him, and Caspian walked away. I wanted to go after him, but I figured he would want some time alone. Lucy dropped some of her healing cordial into his mouth and he started breathing. I sighed in relief and swayed on my feet again.

"What are you lot standing around for? There's work to be done!" he said sitting up, smiling at Lucy. I looked down at my side, seeing it for the first time as everyone started walking away. I took my hand off and gasped. I had wondered why it felt so wet. My entire right side, along my waist was drenched in blood. I saw it start to bleed more, now that I had taken my hand off of it. I felt dizzier and it got harder to breathe.

"Ed." I choked out. He looked at me, then down at my side, his eyes widened in horror. "I don't fell so…" I started but my legs gave way beneath me and I felt arms catch me, before it went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. Yada yada yada, and on with the story!

Chapter 9 : Trouble

I groaned as I sat up. I was on the ground, in a grassy field. I stood up and looked around. A large, majestic lion stood in front of me. I gasped.

"Aslan?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yes child." He said. "Don't be afraid." I smiled and walked closer.

"Am I dead?" I wondered out loud looking around. The lion chucked.

"No. You were close though." He said. I nodded, slightly confused.

"Aslan, why aren't you helping us?" I asked him after a pause. I smiled sadly.

"Nothing happens the same way twice dear one. I have brought you hear to tell you this. Difficult times lie ahead, but do not give up. For it you do, there shall be no avail. Kayley, you play a major role in what is about to come." he said and beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" I asked him. the lion turned back and nodded.

"In time, dear one, but right now, there are a large handful of people in worry over you." he said then everything disappeared.

I felt a hand stoke my cheek gently.

"Kayley, please wake up. I love you, I can't lose you. Please wake up. " Edmunds voice begged. I moved my head and slowly opened my eyes.

"Ed?" I asked quietly. He attacked me with a hug then helped me sit up. "What happened?" at this he refused to look at me.

"It was my job to protect you, and I failed. Kayley, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you almost died." He said, his voice cracking slightly. I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me.

"Edmund, it's my own fault. Don't blame yourself for anything! I wasn't feeling well as it was so I was slightly off. Was that your fault? No. So don't blame yourself for any of this." I said. He stared at me. "Ok?" he nodded. I pulled his head towards me slightly, and he got the idea. He leaned in and kissed me. I leaned back slightly, my back now against the headboard of the bed. I heard giggling and pulled away from Ed and saw Lucy and Susan standing in the doorway. I immediately looked down and Edmund pulled me close to him.

"What do you want?" he whined, nuzzling his head into my neck like a little kid. I smirked.

"We wanted to see how Kay was doing. And obviously, she's doing quite fine." Susan said her and Lucy giggling once more.

"How long was I out for? And why doesn't my side hurt anymore? And why don't I feel sick anymore?" I asked.

"About a day. And because I used my healing cordial on you." Lucy said. I nodded but got slightly scared when she said a day. How had I been out for a day?

"We'll just leave you two. Hope you like your new dress by the way." Su said. "Lu and I picked it." and with that, her and Lucy left the room. I looked down at myself. I hadn't even realized I was wearing a new dress. It was a coral blue color, which I liked a lot, and it had gold stars around the neckline. I turned to face Edmund again.

"Sorry if I worried you." I told him. He smiled and moved closer to me again.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked before sealing the distance between us.

"Oh!" Peter's voice exclaimed. Edmund groaned slightly as he pulled away and I sighed.

"Hi Pete." I said. He waved before turning around to go.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm just going to go." he said chuckling slightly.

"Come on." I said, turning to Ed. "Let's go back to the others before Caspian comes. Then we'll definitely be embarrassed." We got up and he took my hand as we walked down but I stopped, noticing something that wasn't there before. Ed's hands had scratches on them; one looked like a bite mark.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I stopped walking.

"Ed, what happened to you hand?" I asked him. He winced slightly.

"Well, your brother, he… he lost hope and he tried to summon the white witch. I don't think he entirely knew what he was doing though." He said. I nodded, no angry with Caspian.

"But that doesn't explain these." I said holding up his hand.

"Some of her old servants were there too, and there was a fight." He said. I studied his face for a minute, seeing how uncomfortable this had made him. Having to see her again. I stepped forward and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly surprised. I shrugged.

"Just felt like it." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we kept walking. We came by a small exit onto a ledge and I tugged his sleeve. "Can we go out here for a minute? Just for some air?" he nodded as we stepped out onto the ledge. I closed my eyes and leaned back on him as he put both arms around my waist. "I love it here." I said looking out over the ledge. He sighed.

"I do too. If only you could have seen it 1300 years ago. When we first came here. The trees, like Lucy said, were alive. Narnian's everywhere. Cair Paravel. You would have loved it there." He said dreamily.

"It sounds amazing." I said opening my eyes. "It would have…"I started but trailed off when I saw something far off.

"What's wrong love?" he asked me.

"Edmund, please tell me I don't see what I think I do up ahead." I said looking back at him. He took a step forward and his eyes widened.

"I wish I could." He said grabbing my hand. "Come on! We need to get the others." We both sprinted off towards the room with the stone table. He got there to find Peter and Lucy talking.

"Pete, you had better come quickly." Ed said. We all ran back to where it was. A huge army of Telmarine soldiers matching towards the How. Peter and Caspian exchanged a look of horror as a lot of the Narnian's came running out to see what all the noise was. We all quickly went back to the stone table.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Any other ideas as to how I'm supposed to do this? :D

Chapter 10: So you're bravely refusing?

Peter explained to all of us how Lucy had to go and find Aslan, and how it was our only hope.

"Kytes and kettledrums. That's your big plan. To send a little girl, into the darkest part of the forest, alone." Trumpkin said angrily.

"It's our only chance" Peter tried to explain. I walked over to Trumpkin and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She won't be alone. Su and I are going with her. " I said. Edmund nodded.

"Kayley can communicate with the Dryads. I've seen it. She's going with Lucy." Edmund said. Trumpkin walked towards Lucy and I started walking back to Edmund but he grabbed my arm softly.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said sadly to Lucy and I.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Trufflehunter said. "Queen Lucy and Princess Kayley haven't." he said. "And neither have I." Reepi Cheep stepped forward.

"For Aslan." He said raising his sword. A bear repeated him. Trumpkin took a deep breath.

"Then I'm going with you." he said. Lucy smiled and I gave him a very spontaneous hug, which seemed to catch everyone off guard, most of all Trumpkin himself.

"No, your needed here." I said.

"We have to hold them off until the girls get back." Peter said looking all around.

"If I may." Caspian said speaking up. "Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions, and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time. And the next thing I knew, Edmund and I were walking into Miraz's tent. Oh boy, this should be fun, I thought. They let us in. Miraz looked at Edmund, then at me and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Impossible." He muttered. Everyone turned to look at him. "Impossible!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table. "You are supposed to be dead! You disappeared!"

"So sorry to disappoint you." I said sarcastically. Miraz glared at me. Sometimes I have to think the people of Narnia don't understand sarcasm all too well. Edmund cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him. I laughed slightly. He unrolled the parchment.

"I Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High king of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable infusion of blood, to here by challenge King Miraz, to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund read then rolled up the parchment again.

"Tell me Prince Edmund…" Miraz started.

"King" Edmund corrected.

"Pardon me?" Miraz said irritated.

"It's King Edmund actually." Edmund explained. "Just high king though. Peter's the High King." He looked around at all their blank faces. "I know, it's confusing." He said taking my hand in his. Miraz raised his eyebrow at this, yet continued.

"Why, would you risk such a proposal, when our armies, could wipe you out by night fall." He said.

"Haven't you already underestimated out numbers? I mean, only a week ago, Narnian's were extinct." He said looking around.

"And so you will be again."Miraz said nastily.

"Well then you should have little to fear." Ed insisted. Miraz laughed.

"This is not a question on bravery." He said. I smirked.

"So your bravely refusing to fight a swords man half your age?" I asked him.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said.I looked at Edmund who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You shall have our support your majesty," one of the lords spoke up, "whatever your decision."

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid…" but then he became quieter as Miraz stood up angrily.

"I am not avoiding anything!" He said glaring at the lord.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The Lord said trying to avoid Miraz's rage.

"His majesty would never refuse." The man in behind us said. I had a feeling he was the military captain. "He relishes the chance to show the people, the courage of their new King." Miraz paused for a moment, regarding his general.

"You." he said pointing his sword at Edmund. "You had better hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz said. I felt Ed stiffen slightly so I leaned closer to him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course." Ed said and nodded curtly before turning to leave pulling me with him.

"And Kayley, my niece, do think about what you are doing. You are a Telmarine Princess; you should not be on the side of these, Narnian's. Come, join us. Be a true Telmarine, something you have not yet gotten to see since you uh…disappeared… all those years ago." Miraz said with a smirk. how much I wanted to slap that smirk off Miraz's face right now… I stepped forward, my hand slipping from Edmunds grip.

"I will never, fight on your side. I am not like you. And never, ever will I be. You are a monster and a murderer. You killed your own brother!" I said glaring at him, but then it hit me. "Disappeared…" I muttered, then looking up at Miraz. "You make it happen. You made sure I was dead, or so you thought then tried to kill everyone else!" I shouted lunging forward towards him but Ed's arms caught me around my waist and held me back, struggling. Miraz chuckled.

"Smart girl, even Caspian never figured that out." He said, smirking. I felt my face getting hot and my eyes starting to water. I stopped struggling against Ed and let him pull me out of the tent and away from the camp ground. Once we were far enough, he stopped. I sat down on the ground and he came down next to me.

"Kayley?" he asked, but I just looked at him until I actually started crying. I looked away from him, hiding my head in my knees. I felt him move and suddenly his arms were around me and I was leaning on his chest. He played with my hair slightly. "It's alright. I know it's hard, and I know it just makes you want to run back there, and I know you want to make him pay. But that's not the way to do it. I promise." He said. "Everything will work out." He murmured into my hair. I looked at him after a while of being completely silent.

"How do you know." I asked looking up into his eyes.

"You just have to believe that Aslan really is here. Somehow, Aslan has a way of making things right. Even if we don't always know what he's doing." Ed said. I nodded, still not seeing exactly what he meant by that. "You ready to go back to the How?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"In a minute. I want to try something first." I said getting up and moving closer to the tree. I put my hand on it and closed my eyes. "Please wake up." I whispered. I kept my eyes closed but then the wind started swirling around me. I opened them slowly. In front of me stood a Dryad. I smiled and waved at her. She laughed and waved then walked around her tree.

"Thank you." she said. I smiled.

"I'm glad to see you." I said. She smiled then went back into her tree which started dancing slightly then stopped. I looked back at Edmund who was grinning at me.

"Incredible." He said. I smiled at kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Let's go." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: you get the message. ;)

Chapter 11: Return of the Lion

i fastened my sword around my waist, and put my quiver which was full and bow on my back then watched the Narnian's get ready for battle. Sharpening their blades, putting on armor, giving orders. I was scared. Not for myself, but for them. And mostly for Peter. I knew the Telmarines wouldn't keep their word. I spotted Peter among all the other soldiers, in full battle armor. I ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. He tipped backwards slightly then steadied and hugged me back. I pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"Promise me that you're going to win." I said. Peter chuckled.

"Lucy said the exact same thing." He said looking slightly sad. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eye.

"Please." I said. I studied his face. I could tell he was scared to death, but he was holding everything together for us. He nodded.

"I'm going to do my best." He said. I hugged him again.

"You're like my big brother and I love you like you are my brother. You know what right?" I said. I felt him nod.

"You like my sister too," he said looking at me, "and I love you like I do Lucy and Susan. Promise me you'll look after yourself, and Lucy?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course I will. And we'll have Susan too. Don't worry about us!" I said trying to make him feel better. I could tell he was worrying about sending us three into the woods. I saw Lucy wave me to come. I nodded and looked back at Peter.

"That's my que." I said. "Good luck." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and walked to talk with Reepi Cheep. I felt arms around my waist, stopping me. I giggled and turned to Ed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. What's up with you and Peter?" he asked. I looked at him confused then it dawned on me.

"Oh Ed! I was telling him to be careful and good luck! And I told him I loved him like he was my brother because he is like my brother. Just like I love Susan and Lucy." I said. He nodded.

"Right, sorry." he said ruffling his hair. "wait, what about me? I thought you loved me." I laughed at this.

"Ofcourse I love you, but I love you in a different way. I am_ in_ love with you." I said smiling. I kissed his cheek and took his hand. "come with me to the horses?" I asked. he nodded. When we got there, Caspian had just gotten out two horses. Susan and Lucy were already on one.

"There you are!" Lucy said grinning at me. "I thought I'd have to have Reep hunt you down!" I laughed.

"Nope! Were all good. besides, it would really frighten me to have Reepi Cheep chasing me. I love that mouse to death, but he scares me sometimes." I said. Everyone laughed. Caspian said something to Edmund and he nodded and took the horse from Caspian. Caspian walked towards me.

"I, um.." he stared awkwardly but I just hugged him. he seemed very startled at first then hugged me back. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, for everything. I really do care about you, your my sister." He said. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"And your my brother, you're supposed to annoy me." I said with a laugh. "But I really do care about you too. You're my family. The only one who's not crazy that I have left. Promise you'll be careful?" I asked. he nodded.

"And you too?" he asked.

"I'm not the one in danger." I said. He frowned slightly.

"Please, just promise me you'll be careful." He begged. I nodded.

"I will, I promise." I hugged him once more and walked towards Edmund who Caspian took the reins from. He hugged me tightly.

"You.." he started but I interrupted.

"Promise to be careful and protect Lucy? Yes I do." I said as he stared at me slightly amused. "But you're the one who needs to promise to be careful."

"I promise." He said. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away walked to the horse. Caspain was talking to Susan and Lucy. I turned to Ed and pecked his lips quickly.

"I love you." I said. he grinned.

"I love you too." I mounted my horse and Ed led us over to the girls.

"I think it's time you had this back." Caspian said holding out Susan's horn. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Why don't you keep it? You might need to call me again." She said then riding off. Caspian looked extremely happy at this. I looked at Edmund who smiled at me and I smiled back then rode off behind them. I looked at Lucy who nodded.

"You Might Need To Call Me Again!" we shouted.

"Oh shut up." Susan said playfully. We all laughed slightly. Everyone knew they liked each other so it was beyond me why they wouldn't admit it to each other. We rode in silence for a bit before we heard soldiers shouting. I looked up panicked.

"Oh no! They've seen us!" Lucy exclaimed. We rode faster and Susan pulled her horse to a stop so I did to, stopping a little in front of them.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she slid off the horse.

"Lu, take the reins." She said. Lucy stared at her.

"What?" Susan looked between us.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you two are going alone after all." She said hitting the horse making him gallop away, and I followed. Lu and I both pulled our horses to as stop and the top of the hill and looked at Susan, who was looking at us with her bow ready, then we rode away.

"What is she doing?" Lucy exclaimed.

"She must know. I just hope she's alright. But we need to hind Aslan. Quickly." I said. Lucy nodded. Soon, our horses were speeding along. Both us franticly looking for Aslan. I heard something behind us.

"Kayley…" Lucy warned I turned around. Sure enough there was a Telmarine following us. We urged our horses to go faster. Then I saw something in the woods. A flash of almost a gold colour. It was a lion. It roared, making both of our horses rear up, knocking us to the ground and they trotted away. Lucy scrambled over to me and I put my arms around her, looking up at the lion as it regarded us, then pouncing. I shut my eyes but felt no impact. I opened them again and saw no lion. Lucy and I scrambled up to see the soldier running away and the lion turn to us. Lucy and I both broke out into huge grins.

"Aslan!" We both exclaimed running to him, and ending up knocking him over. He chuckled.

"I knew it was you! I just knew it! And so did Kayley! But the others didn't believe us." she said. "well, Edmund kind of did."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked.

"I'm sorry, I was too scared to come alone." Lucy said. I nodded. "Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

"Things, ever happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan said. Lucy thought for a moment.

"If I had come earlier, would they have died?" she asked looking at the Lion. "Could I have stopped that?" I looked down.

"We never know what could have happened Lucy." He said.

"But we can do something now, right?" I asked. Aslan looked at me for a moment, smiling slightly.

"Of course dear one." Aslan said. "What will happen, is another matter entirely." He said.

"You'll help?" Lucy said happily. Aslan nodded.

"As will you. Both of you." He said.

"Oh no. I wish I was braver." I said. Lucy nodded.

"Me too." Lucy said. Aslan chuckled.

"If you two were any braver, you'd both be Lionesses." Aslan said. We both smiled. "Now, I think our friends have slept long enough, don't you?" He asked standing up, the roaring loudly. We both watched in amazement as the trees began waking up. "Kayley, I understand you have a certain talent with the trees." Aslan said. I nodded. My horse came trotting back to me. I looked at Aslan confused.

"Help the trees in battle. You are their leader dryads all know you well from the few friends you've made. I will take Lucy. There is somewhere we are going to be needed. I nodded and hugged Lucy then got on my horse.

"Everyone ready?" I asked feeling slightly ridiculous. The trees started moving, twisting advancing and a few dryads flew around me, and saying yes. I nodded and kicked my horse lightly around his stomach. We can win this.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Been so busy lately!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: You know the drill. :P<p>

Chapter 12: Do you see him now?

I felt my heart speed up as we approached the battlefield. I heard metal clashing, shouting, battle cries. I knew instantly that the Telmarines hadn't kept their word. Or Peter lost… NO! He couldn't have. Peter can't have lost. I think like that. As I got closer, the trees all with me, I saw Peter very much alive and relieved. I turned to the trees.

"You ready for this?" I asked them. A few Dryads swirled around whispering a chorus of yes's. I nodded and drew my sword.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" I shouted as I rode full force towards the battle, the trees with me. One of the trees over took me and went ahead. I rode up beside it to see it save my brother, then continued into battle. I headed in Caspian's direction, but then something came flying through the air, and a huge boulder landed right in front of me. I horse reared up, making me fall to the ground with a scream. I opened my eyes and pushed myself of off the ground. I saw Edmund running towards me. I stood up wearily and the next thing I knew, I was back on the ground with Edmund on top of me. I gave a small squeak and he laughed slightly getting off of me and pulling me back up, then giving me another giant hug.

"You're alright!" he said. I just laughed at this.

"Of course I am! Thank Aslan you are too!" I said looking at him, "Lucy is with Aslan. They have a plan. She's alright too." I added reassuring him. He grinned at kissed me. Again fireworks. I really loved this boy. I pulled away.

"Ready to fight for Narnia?" I asked him, my forehead on his. He looked at me and kissed me again.

"Yes. But promise you'll stay near me. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, his forehead scrunching up.

"Ed, you know I can't promise that, but I'll try my best." I told him, putting my had on his cheek. He nodded, but frowning slightly.

"I love you Kayley." He said. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." I said then pulling away. I drew my sword. We both ran back towards the battle. That's when the first Telmarine launched himself at me. I parried his blade, stabbing him and he fell over. I cringed slightly, but kept fighting. This went on for a little while longer, just fighting, and we were winning. I could see the Telmarine forces were getting weaker, their numbers shrinking, but dismayed to see that we too had lost quite a few of our Narnian's. I suddenly felt something sharp pierce my shoulder and a shove, pushing me to the ground. I screamed and turned to see a Telmarine with his sword pointing directly at me, with a grin on his face.

"Lucky me. I get the honor of killing Princess Kayley." He sneered, raising his sword. But then another blade pierced straight through him, his facial expression changing abruptly and he was pushed to the side. Edmund stood over him, glaring at his dead body, then turning to look at me. He helped me up.

"Thank you Ed." I said kissing his cheek. He nodded, grabbing my hand and running towards Peter, but then I saw something. Caspian, fighting about four Telmarine's, and they were winning. One fell, leaving three. I broke free of Ed's grip and reached for my bow. I pulled back, aiming, then fired. Another Telmarine fell, then another, from another arrow. I saw Susan beside me. I smiled at her and turned back to Caspian, who looked at us and nodded, then continuing to fight. Susan and I turned back to the soldiers. I slung my bow around my back again and drew my sword and continued to fight. Then an order was given in a language I couldn't understand, and all the Telmarine's started retreating. The Narnian's cheered and ran after them. I realized where we were. We were at the bridge. They knew the trees couldn't go there. Suddenly, all of them stopped. I saw Lucy standing there. She drew her dagger. I stood wide eyed at her. Caspian wrapped his arms around me.

"What is she doing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have no clue, but she knows what she's doing." I replied. Then Aslan walked forward. One of the lords, looked around. Soldiers already trying to get through but wading through the water. He gave a cry and the all ran forward. Lucy looked at Aslan, and he let out a mighty roar. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The water started rising and cries of fear and confusion arose from the soldiers. Then a giant wave started coming forward, forming into a man. The cries got louder and louder. They ran forward faster, but the figure loomed over them, most of them jumping off of the bridge, trying to get away, but their leader just stood there on his horse, staring up at it. The man picked up the bridge, breaking it, holding the piece with the lord on it, then leaned forward, and waves came crashing down. The lord and his horse gone. I looked at Caspian.

"I think we just won!" I said. The Narnian's cheered. I hugged Caspian, then ran to Susan and Peter and hugged both of them, then to Edmund, who came running towards me too, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled slightly as he set me down gently, then gave me the best, most passionate kiss. We stood there for quite a while before someone cleared their throat, making us pull away. Peter stood in front of us, the big brotherly look painted on his face, I stared at him for a moment, before he hugged me and Edmund, Susan and Caspian joining in. I saw Trumpkin standing there, watching us happily. I held out my arm.

"Come on then!" I said. He looked at me surprised then walked over awkwardly I hugged him. we all broke apart and made our way across the river to Lucy and Aslan. I was the first one who made it to Lucy and jumped on her.

"That was brilliant! Absolutely amazing!" I told her. She grinned proudly up at me.

"Thanks Kayley!" she said happily. I let go of her, and hugged Aslan. He chuckled in surprise. I let go of him smiling. We won. The Narnian's won! I looked back at everyone. They were all standing there, looking at Aslan. I joined then, going beside Edmund. Then, we all knelt down in front of him.

"Rise, Kings, and Queens of Narnia." He said. Peter, Susan and Edmund all stood up. "All of you." Caspian looked up.

"I do not think I am ready." He said.

"It is for that very reason I know you are." Aslan told him. He looked at Aslan then stood up. "Kayley? What is the matter my child?" I looked at him confused.

"Nothing." I said, highly confused.

"Are you not a Queen of Narnia?" I froze. I looked around to everyone looking at me.

"I… i.." I stared but Aslan spoke.

"Kayley Kirke, you are just as much a Queen of Narnia, as all of us are." Aslan said, looking kindly at me. I stood up carefully, and Edmund wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, smiling. The sound of bagpipes suddenly filled the air. We all turned around and saw the mice carrying Reepi Cheep on a stretcher. We all looked at each other and Lucy got down, giving a drop from her cordial to Reepi Cheep. He started to breathe again, taking very deep breaths, then sitting up and looking around.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said looking at Lucy, who grinned. One of the other mice helped him up. "Oh! Hail, Aslan!" it is a great honor to be.." he started then fell forward. "Oh! oh!" he said turning around in a circle, then placing his hands on his bottom. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion!" he said backing up into the mice who covered him. "Perhaps.. a drop more?" he asked Lucy.

"I don't think it does that…" she said.

"We could have a go?" he asked hopefully. Aslan chucked.

"It becomes you, small one." Reepi Cheep sighed turning to him.

"All the same, great King. I fear I must withdraw. For a tail, is the honor and glory of a mouse." He said holding out his sword.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor friend." Aslan pointed out.

"Well, it's not just the honor! It's for balance! And climbing, and grabbing things!" he said. Lucy and I look at each other, then looked at Aslan, smiling.

"May it please, you high majesty we will not bear the shame of an honor denied to our chief." A mouse spoke up., all the mice holding up their tails, their swords against them.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Aslan said, and Reepi Cheeps tail reappeared.

"Look!" he said holding it up. "Thank you! Thank you my lord!" he said. Aslan turned to Lucy.

"Now, where is this Dear Little Friend you've told so much about?" he asked her. We all turned to the water, where Trumpkin was standing, taking weapons form the soldiers. He turned and saw us all looking at him, the slowly made his way towards us, dropping to his knees in front of Aslan. Aslan roared.

"Do you see him now?" I asked him jokingly. He looked up at me and smiled in disbelief, but the good kind, like when you're surprised.

* * *

><p>Can you believe it's almost over? Should i write a sequel?<p>

xoxo,

NorthStarGirl


	13. Chapter 13 Note

Hey Guys, I'm changing Kayleys age so that she is two and a half years younger than Edmund.

Xoxo,

NorthStarGirl


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This scene is all mine! :) but I don't own Narnia :(

Chapter 14: My Prince Charming

I was in my temporary room with Susan and Lucy, getting ready. Aslan said he wanted to speak with Susan so that just left me and Lucy. I was wearing a light pink dress that went off my shoulders and down to the ground. It was tight around the waist and very flowy towards the bottom. It had a gold belt on it around my waist and my hair was lightly curled. I sat their braiding Lucy's hair.

"Don't you just love Narnia Kayley?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I really do Luce. I can see why you love it so much." I replied, finishing her hair. 'Your hair is done my beautiful sister." I told her. She looked in the mirror and smiled at me.

"Thank you!" she said hugging me.

"You're welcome." I told her and we both sat backwards on the bed.

"So, you really do love Narnia?" She asked me. I nodded. "But not as much as you love my brother, right?" she asked, a smirk plainly written on her face. My eyes bugged out and she laughed. "I knew it!" she cried getting up and dancing around the room.

"Lucy!" I cried out, embarrassed. Then someone knocked on our door. I opened it, my face still completely red. Caspian stood there.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked. I nodded. "Lu, I'll see you later!" I told her. She waved.

"See you!" she said and I closed the door behind her and Caspian and I walked out to the steps where he sat down, me following his lead.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I haven't really been acting like a proper brother." He said. "And I am so sorry, I promise that will change. We'll be a proper family." He said looking at me. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'd like that." I said. I pulled away and saw Edmund walking towards me.

"Do you mind if I steal your sister from you?" he asked Caspian who just smiled and got up, walking away. I turned towards my boyfriend. "Come on a walk with me by beautiful Princess?" he asked me, holding out his arm. I took it, standing up.

"I would love to, my handsome prince charming." I said kissing his cheek. We walked around for a while, in silence, just enjoying each other's company. He lead me to a beautiful garden that I had never seen before, and picked up a red rose, handing it to me. I smiled and took it.

"It's so different here than in England." I said to him. He nodded.

"It definitely is." He said then fiddled with something in his pocket. He took out a beautiful necklace. It was a light purple crystal heart on a delicate silver chain. "May i?" I asked. I nodded. He stepped forward and clasped it around my neck. "There." He whispered. "It's so you know that I will always love you." he said. I looked up at him.

"Thank you. It's so beautiful!" I said kissing his cheek but he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"I think you missed." He said leaning forward.

"Oh did I now?" I asked smirking, and with that, he closed the distance between us. I put my hands in his hair and his arms tightened around me. Every time we kissed, I always got fireworks. Unconditionally. We must have stood there for a very long time, just kissing. I pulled away and we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you so much. More than you will ever know." he told me.

"And I love you too. Just as much, if not more." I told him. He smiled and kissed me again, but this time differently. More passionate. When we eventually pulled away, we heard music coming from the castle, where the musicians were playing. Edmund turned to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing and extending his hand.

"Why of course!" I said taking it and we danced. Just like when he told me he first loved me, but this time with music. We heard horns blowing.

"Come on. It's time to go see what all of this is about." He said holding my hand, kissing me one last time. I smiled.

"Come on. Before they send out a search party." I told him jokingly and he just laughed and lead the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: u kno..

Chapter 15: I love you, please…

We all stood gathered in the courtyard. I stood back with the Pevensies. My hand intertwined with Edmunds.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnian's just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay ad live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Caspian said.

"It's been generation's since we've left Telmar." Someone in the crowd said.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea faring people, run aground on an island where they found a rare cave. A chasm, that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is to that island I can return you. it is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." General Glozelle said. "I will except the offer." Caspian bowed slightly to the man who almost killed him.

"So will we." My aunt said stepping forward with her child and another man. They all walked forward.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said, and he breathed on them. The tree behind Caspian started turning until it became an archway, where they walked through and disappeared. A collective gasp went through the crowd and one man thought they were being lead to their death.

"Sire, if it may be of assistance. I will lead eleven mice through with no delay." Reepi Cheep said stepping forward. Aslan looked at Peter.

"We'll go." Peter said stepping forward.

"We will?" Ed asked, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said then walking to Caspian. "After all, were not really needed here anymore." He said taking off his sword, handing it to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian promised.

"That's just it." Susan said speaking up. "We're not coming back." Caspian's eyes widened. I knew we liked Susan, and Susan liked him.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You three are. Well, I think he means you two." Peter said turning to Aslan.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked. Aslan chuckled. I could tell Lucy was really upset. We had to leave. But then I remembered what Aslan told me in my dream. About a heartbreaking decision. Please tell me this wasn't it.. please..

"Quite the opposite dear one." Aslan said breaking my thoughts. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." I looked at Edmund with sad eyes. He had no idea what was about to happen. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he out his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright Lu." Peter said walking to Lucy, talking her hands. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on." He said taking Lucy over to everyone else to say goodbye. I watched as Susan walked over Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back." she said. Caspian's expression was slightly pained.

"I wish we had more time together." He said

"We never would have worked ayway." Susan said looking down.

"Why not?"

"I am 1300 years older than you." Su said. They looked at each other and Susan turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, and kissed Caspian. That was probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen. He hugged her tightly then they pulled away, looking at each other with love and sadness, and Susan came back to us. I looked at Aslan who looked at Susan and Caspian sadly, then to me and Edmund.

"I have to stay, don't I?"I asked him, my voice breaking. He nodded gravely.

"Narnia has need of you. You will see Edmund soon again, I promise. And at that time, you will have a choice. " Aslan said. Edmund let go of me, talking a step back, as if the words had just punched him in the stomach. I turned to Peter and hugged him tightly, then did the same to Susan and Lucy.

"I love you guys." I said, a few tears running down my face despite my best efforts.

"I love you too!" they all said at the same time, hugging me again. I looked at them and smiled. They were my family. What was I going to do without them? I turned back to Edmund who was looking at me, tears in his eyes which he was fighting. I ran to him and he picked me up, hugging me then setting me down and without even a second, he closed the distance between our lips and we kissed. It wasn't the same as in the garden, it was soft, a promise. We pulled away and he kept his forehead on mine, playing with the necklace around my neck.

"Remember, I will always love you. and Aslan said we would see each other soon." He said. "I guess this necklace is my promise to you." he said.

"I will always love you. Nothing is going to change that. I promise." I told him. "We'll see each other soon. And next time, remember, Aslan said it's going to be different." I said. Instead of replying, he kissed me again. When we pulled away I hugged him tightly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied, then letting go, walking towards his family, and then they all disappeared. I didn't know when I would see them again. But I know I would. I have to.

Thank you all so much for reading my story!

And guess what…

SEQUEL!

.net/s/8089016/1/Return_of_the_Dawn_Treader

xoxo, NorthStarGirl


	16. SEQUEL IS OUT

Hey! So the link for the sequel isn't working so the name of it is Return of the Dawn Treader and you can find it on my profile if you want to read it. Thanks everyone so much for reading!

xoxo,

NorthStarGirl


End file.
